elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
De Rerum Dirennis (Skyrim)
De Rerum Dirennis Treść DE RERUM DIRENNIS spisał Vorian Direnni Mam sześćset jedenaście lat. Nie mam własnych dzieci, ale moi rozliczni siostrzeńcy, siostrzenice i kuzyni wzrastali wśród tradycji i opowieści o naszym starożytnym, znakomitym, a czasem też niesławnym klanie Direnni. Nieliczne tylko rody Tamriel mogą się pochwalić zrodzeniem równie wielu sławnych figur, które dzierżyłyby równie wielką władzę nad losami równie wielu ludzi. Wywodzący się spośród nas wojownicy i królowie należą już do legend i nie jest w żadnej mierze ujmą dla ich honoru i osiągnięć stwierdzić, że dość się już o nich słyszało. Ja sam nigdy nie dzierżyłem miecza ani też nie ustanowiłem ważnego prawa, ale jestem częścią mniej znanej, choć wciąż ważnej tradycji Dirennich: kroczę ścieżką magii. Moja własna autobiografia nie zainteresuje zbytnio przyszłych pokoleń-choć mój siostrzeniec, siostrzenice i kuzyni z chęcią wysłuchują mych fantazyjnych bajań o życiu w chaotycznej drugiej erze Tamriel-lecz mam kilkoro przodków, których historie należy opowiedzieć. Być może nie zmienili oni historii w sposób tak drastyczny, jak moi lepiej znani krewniacy, ale ich imionom grozi dziś zapomnienie. Nie tak dawno Lysandus, król Daggerfall, zatriumfował nad swymi odwiecznymi wrogami z Królestwa Pogranicznego, co zawdzięcza między innymi swej nadwornej czarodziejce, Medorze Direnni. Jej dziadek, Jovron Direnni, był cesarskim magiem bitewnym na dworze Katariah, dunmerskiej cesarzowej Tamriel, i pomógł jej zaprowadzić pokój w pełnych zamętu czasach. Z kolei jego prapradziadek, Pelladil Direnni, spełnił podobną rolę na usługach pierwszego Potentata i przyczynił się do ogłoszenia Aktu o Gildiach, bez którego nie mielibyśmy dziś owych zawodowych organizacji. Jego odległym przodkiem była czarownica Raven Direnni, która, wraz ze swymi lepiej znanymi kuzynami, Aidenem i Ryain, położyła kres tyranii drugiego Cesarstwa Alessyjskiego. Mówi się, że to ona, na długo przed Psijicami z Artaeum, dała początek sztuce zaklinania, opanowując zdolność uwięzienia duszy w klejnocie i użycia go do zaczarowania wszelkiego rodzaju uzbrojenia. Lecz chcę tu opowiedzieć historię przodka jeszcze odleglejszego niż Raven. Asliel Direnni żył w czasach skromnych początków naszego klanu, w maleńkiej rolniczej wiosce Tyrigel nad brzegiem rzeki Caomus, która zwała się wówczas Diren, skąd też pochodzi nasze rodowe nazwisko. Tak, jak wszyscy ówcześni mieszkańcy wyspy Summerset, trudnił się on zwykłą pracą na roli. Lecz podczas gdy inni uprawiali tylko tyle ziemi, by wyżywić najbliższą rodzinę, członkowie rodu Direnni pomagali nawet najdalszym kuzynom. Razem rozstrzygali, które pola nadają się najlepiej na uprawę zbóż, a które na winnicę, sad, pasiekę czy pastwisko, przez co zawsze zbierali lepszy plon od rolników muszących sobie radzić samodzielnie. Asliel posiadał skrawek lądu niezdatny do niemal wszelkiej uprawy, ale jego kamienistą, kwaśną glebę bardzo upodobały sobie drobne zioła. Został on więc - przede wszystkim z konieczności - doskonałym zielarzem. Większość ziół nadawała się głównie do doprawiania potraw, lecz jak wiadomo, trudno znaleźć na powierzchni naszego świata roślinę, która nie miałaby jakiegokolwiek magicznego potencjału. Nawet w tak dawnych czasach po świecie chodziły już czarownice. Śmieszna byłaby zatem sugestia, że Asliel Direnni wynalazł alchemię. To, co uczynił i za co możemy mu być wdzięczni, to usystematyzowanie jej i podniesienie do rangi nauki i sztuki. W Tyrigel nie było żadnego zgromadzenia czarownic, a Gildia Magów miała zaistnieć dopiero tysiące lat później, więc mieszkańcy wioski u Asliela szukali lekarstw na wszelkie schorzenia. Poznał on, na przykład, dokładne proporcje, w których należy zmieszać czarny licheń i rumieniak, by uzyskać antidotum na wszelkie jady i trucizny, oraz odkrył, że wierzbowy pylnik, połączony odpowiednio z dławnikiem, skuteczny jest przeciw zarazom. W owych spokojnych czasach niewiele było w Tyrigel zagrożeń większych od chorób i przypadkowych zatruć. Owszem, w dziczy czaiły się mroczne siły, trolle, chimery, czasem złośliwe duszki czy błędne ogniki, lecz unikać ich potrafili nawet najmłodsi i najbardziej lekkomyślni spośród Altmerów. Zdarzały się jednak nietypowe zagrożenia, do których pokonania Asliel walnie się przyczynił. Jedna z opowieści o nim, którą uważam za prawdziwą, mówi, że przyprowadzono do niego młodą siostrzenicę, która cierpiała na nieznaną chorobę. Pomimo jego opieki, każdego poranka budziła się coraz słabsza. W końcu Asliel podał jej gorzki napój, a następnego poranka wokół jej łoża znaleziono ogromną ilość popiołów. Nieszczęsna dziewczynka była bowiem co nocy nawiedzana przez wampira, lecz napój Asliela zmienił jej krew w truciznę, nie czyniąc jej przy tym najmniejszej szkody. Gdybyż tylko przepis na ten eliksir nie zaginął w otchłaniach historii! Ten wyczyn wystarczyłby, aby uczynić z Asliela drobną, lecz istotną figurę w annałach wczesnego Summerset, ale w owych czasach plemię barbarzyńców zwanych Locvarami, podążając w dół Diren, pojawiło się w okolicy i uznało Tyrigel za miejsce warte ograbienia. Direnni, jeszcze nie wojownicy, lecz jedynie prości rolnicy, byli bezradni. Mogli tylko umykać i obserwować jak, napad za napadem, Locvarowie zabierają najlepszą część ich plonów. Asliel eksperymentował jednak w tym czasie z prochami wampira i zwołał swych kuzynów, przedstawiając im pewien plan. Gdy następnego razu spostrzeżono Locvarów na rzece, najsprawniejsi spośród mieszkańców wioski popędzili do laboratorium Asliela. Gdy barbarzyńcy przybyli do Tyrigel, ujrzeli opuszczone gospodarstwa i uznali, że chłopi jak zwykle uciekli. Gdy wzięli się za grabież, zostali nagle zaatakowani przez niewidoczne siły. Uznawszy, że pola Dirennich są nawiedzone, umknęli prędko. Zdobyli się jeszcze na kilka najazdów, gdyż ich chciwość zawsze w końcu triumfowała nad ich strachem, i za każdym razem napotykali niewidzialnych napastników. Choć byli dzicy, nie należeli do głupich i zmienili zdanie co do źródła swej klęski. Gospodarstwa nie mogły być nawiedzone, gdyż ktoś wciąż doglądał pól i zbiorów, a zwierzęta nie okazywały strachu. Locvarowie zdecydowali się wysłać zwiadowcę do wioski, mając nadzieję, że ów pozna jej sekrety. Zwiadowca doniósł, że farmy Dirennich zaludnione były całkowicie widzialnymi Altmerami z krwi i kości. Patrzył dalej, gdy jego towarzysze broni spływali rzeką, i ujrzał, jak dzieci i najstarsi uciekają ku wzgórzom, podczas gdy sprawni rolnicy i ich żony udają się do laboratorium Asliela. Widział, jak wchodzą; nie widział, żeby ktokolwiek wychodził. Locvarowie zostali jak zwykle odparci przez niewidoczne siły, ale ich zwiadowca prędko opowiedział im o tym, co ujrzał w laboratorium. Następnej nocy dwóch Locvarów zakradło się cichcem do gospodarstwa Asliela i porwało go niezauważenie. Wódz Locvarów, wiedząc, że wieśniacy nie mogą już liczyć na pomoc alchemika w uzyskaniu niewidzialności, rozważył możliwość natychmiastowego ataku. Będąc jednak mściwym, czuł potrzebę odegrania się na rolnikach za doznane upokorzenia. W jego umyśle zrodził się chytry plan. Co by było, gdyby Direnni, zawsze zawczasu ostrzeżeni o nadchodzących wojownikach, tym razem nie mogli na to liczyć? Gdyby nikt nie miał szansy uciec, rzeź byłaby potworna. Zwiadowca powiedział swemu wodzowi, że Asliel użył prochów wampira, by ukryć rolników przed wzrokiem barbarzyńców, ale nie był pewien, jaki był drugi składnik mikstury. Opisał żarzący się proszek, który Asliel mieszał z prochami. Alchemik, oczywiście, odmówił współpracy, lecz Locvarowie byli równie wprawni w torturach, co w łupiestwie, więc wiedział, że będzie musiał mówić lub umrzeć. Wreszcie, po wielu godzinach tortur, zgodził się zdradzić naturę żarzącego się pyłu. Nie znał jego nazwy, lecz mówił na niego „świetlisty pył": była to jedyna rzecz, która pozostaje po zabitym błędnym ogniku. Powiedział im, że jeśli chcą uczynić całe plemię niewidzialnym, będą owego pyłu potrzebować bardzo dużo. Locvarom nie spodobało się, że nie dość, że muszą odszukać i zabić wampira, by zebrać jego prochy, to jeszcze na domiar złego będą musieli usiec kilka błędnych ogników. Po kilku dniach wrócili jednak ze składnikami, które wymienił alchemik. Wódz, nie będąc całkowitym idiotą, zmusił Asliela, by pierwszy skosztował napoju. Ten uczynił, jak mu kazano i znikł natychmiast, demonstrując skuteczność napoju. Wódz kazał mu przyrządzić go więcej. Najwyraźniej nikt nie zauważył, że czyniąc to, Asliel pogryzał kawałki rumieniaka i czarnego lichenia. Locvarowie wypili przyrządzony przez niego napój i prędko - nie dość jednak prędko, by nie pocierpieć - umarli. Zwiadowca, który dostrzegł, jak Asliel sporządza napój niewidzialności, ewidentnie pomylił blask świecy w laboratorium z blaskiem, którego nie posiadał drugi składnik eliksiru. Drugim składnikiem był tak naprawdę najzwyczajniejszy w świecie czerwoniec, jedno z najpospolitszych ziół Tamriel. Gdy barbarzyńcy w czasie tortur nalegali, by wyjawił im, czym był lśniący proszek, Asliel przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś w ramach eksperymentu zmieszał świetlisty pył z prochami wampira, tworząc potężną truciznę. Kradzież odrobiny czerwońca z obozu barbarzyńców okazała się banalnie prosta, proste było też zmieszanie go z miksturą prochów wampira i świetlistego pyłu, z czego powstał trujący napój niewidzialności. Wyleczywszy zatrucie, Asliel podał truciznę barbarzyńcom. Locvarowie, jako, że wymarli ze szczętem, nigdy już nie najechali gospodarstw Dirennich, a ci, nie mając innych wrogów, urośli w bogactwa i siłę. Wiele pokoleń później opuścili Summerset i rozpoczęli swe historyczne przygody na kontynencie. Asliel Direnni, jako doskonały alchemik, otrzymał zaproszenie do Artaeum i został Psijikiem. Nie wiemy, ile spośród pospolitych dziś przepisów na eliksiry zostało tam przez niego odkrytych, ale nie mam wątpliwości, że bez jego wkładu alchemia, jaką dzisiaj znamy, zwyczajnie by nie istniała. Lecz są to wszystko sprawy odległej przeszłości. Odkrycia Aliela, podobnie jak moje własne skromne innowacje i podobnie jak osiągnięcia wielkich Dirennich są li tylko zwiastunem tego, co nadejdzie w przyszłości. Chciałbym na własne oczy doświadczyć wszystkich owych nadchodzących zmian, lecz jeśli nawet moim jedynym osiągnięciem będzie podzielenie się przeszłością z dziećmi Dirennich i dziećmi Tamriel, uznam, że życie me zostało dobrze spożytkowane. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki